


We need to talk about trombley

by Anonymous



Category: Generation Kill, We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Animal Abuse, Child Murder, F/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nate and brad Colbert have been married for over 4 years it's a  loving marriage. But after they  decide to have a child through a surrogate .There lives are change for the worst   Jocelyn is certainly not a normal child.
Relationships: Brad Colbert & James Trombley, Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Brad Colbert look over at the table staring at his daughter . Jocelyn would be 18 in a few more days which means she will tried as an adult and  
no longer be in the juvenile detention centre .

Jocelyn was only 14 when she committed the mass murders so she got off a lot easier as a minor for her crimes.

"Am doing fine dad said Jaycee.

"Really said Brad you don't look very happy .

Flashback *  
Brad stretched his muscles in bed . Stretching his fingers out reaching for nate.

"Good morning sleepy head said nate I didn't think you were up .

Well I'm always up early when I have your beautiful face next to me. 

"Hmm should we think of getting up and maybe going to breakfast said Nate .

"You been reading my mind homes said brad .

"Yeah well good luck trying to find ways to pay for it said Pappy . That shit well bleed you dry. "Well it could be worse said Pappy pointing at a couple across the cafe sitting with there newborn baby.

"I rather cut my own balls off than be tied down with some kid for the rest of my life. " it won't be forever said ray just keep them alive untill They 18 . "Yeah well to that I say fuck that shit said Pappy

"When are you guys thinking about having kids said rudy "I mean you been married for nearly over four years now.

"Oh we are not ready for kids said brad we have so much we haven't done yet. 

But on the way back Brad was thinking about that couple and how happy they where the smiles on their face as they watch over such a tiny human.

nate said brad hmm "yeah said nate who was driving . "I've been thinking said brad maybe we at a good situation in life to think about I don't know starting ....... a family . "Want said Nate but I thought they was so much that you didn't get to do yet.

"Yes that is true but I mean we're in such a good place right now Nate said Brad " It would be fucking insane not to have a kid right now.

Like you said just keep it alive until it's 18 .

"How are we going do this said nate . I ain't adopting a kid man fuck that shit I don't want my kids to turn out like you.

"Maybe we use artificial insemination with a surrogate mother said Brad

"Yeah but want she gets attached for the baby Nate said shaking his head. "You know women are fucking crazy once a babies in there they go for mama bear .

"We can pay well said Brad 

nate thought it for a second and said nate "ok sure we both Nealy 30 in a good financial situation sure let's do it .

So Nate and brad looking for surrogates when they found a woman willing to be a surrogate. 

Mary Lou trombley was a perfect match so Nate and brad decide to use Brad's sperm because according to Brad "I don't want are kid coming out looking like you said brad Jokily.

Mary Lou was inseminated and nine months Brad and Nate got the call "my water just broke I think am going in to labor.

Sure enough it was labor and after Nealy 7 hours of labor Hanna was born .

Brad try hold back the tears As the midwife place the newborn baby in Brad's arms . Her little face was as red as a beetroot her lips where pouting as she was moving around the tightly wrapped blanket trying to adjust into this world . "Hi baby said am your daddy. The baby started made noise before she let a cry . Now crying as she could brad place Hanna in Nate's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they bought Jocelyn home she didn't stop crying for the whole day it wasn't until 5 she fall asleep exhausted from all the crying.

"She just not use to this new environment said Nate once we bond with her she get use to us. The next day Brad was trying to clean the kitchen it was very hard with a screaming baby .

"Oh come on baby said brad please don't cry. Mopping the white marble floors Brad walk to Jocelyn before brad slip hitting his head everything went black.

When he woke brad realised he was in a hospital bed with Nate standing over him "brad said Nate are you ok? "Yeah am fine said brad putting his hand over his head feeling the stitches on his head . "Want happened asked brad .

Slip on the floor and hit your head really badly said Nate. Brad look up and saw Nate was holding Jocelyn. "Hey they you said brad daddy hit his head hurt himself really badly. "Because of you.

"Brad said Nate she just a baby before Jocelyn started making cooing noise than Jocelyn was crying as loudly as she could . Nate try to deal with the screaming baby as Brad was laying in his hospital bed.

A few days later brad return home from the. Hospital but Jocelyn didn't stop crying brad try everything rocking her in her crib . 

Driving the car with Jocelyn in the back so she would go to sleep changing her diaper bottle nothing worked.


End file.
